Silver and Gold
by Szayel's Angel
Summary: Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady. DrocellxKagome, not really romantic


**Like most of my stories this came to me whilst in the bath. I haven't wrote an Inuyasha story or a Kuroshitsuji story before so good luck me!**  
**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do not own Inuyasha nor Kuroshitsuji. If I did , however, I would have many husbands which include The Undertaker, Drocell, my first husband Grell, Alois , Pluto, Ash (continuing list of most of the sexy people from K) and I would also own Kouga, Sesshomaru and Naraku. Oooh and Bankotsu. Sorry for the ramblings, enjoy the story.**

Kagome walked along the ice carefully. It was London , 1888 and she was walking on the River Thames. At least she could tell Souta that. She didn't know how or why she was here, all she knew was she tried going down the well and came out in London. Where she met a rather odd, flamboyant red haired creep.

But that was a month or so ago and she was here to enjoy the rare festival Many stalls had been set up around, selling various goods from all over the world. She only wished she was here with someone, it was rather lonely here. Without her friends, in the Feudal era and in her present, she was an empty shell. As she mused on that thought she heard music coming from somewhere. She vaguely remembered it from her childhood, her mother had always sang it to her and her brother whenever there was thunder.

_Under her breath she muttered the lyrics,_

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down, falling down, _

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_My fair lady._

She concentrated on where the music was coming from, not noticing when she collided with a stall.  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir." She apologized.  
She had learnt English fairly well, her school already teaching her most of it. She walked off quickly, following the enchanting sound of the music. She noticed a head of bright orange hair before falling into a young woman.  
"Oh terribly sorry-" The woman began, apologizing profusely. "Wait my Lady, come back!" The dazed woman ran off.

O~~~~)

As she walked back to where she was currently staying, she felt something jangle in her pocket. It was a ring with a shimmering sapphire blue diamond in the middle. How odd. She sighed, hoping there was nothing magical or mysterious about it. She'd had enough of magical jewels. When the haunting sound returned.

The nursery rhyme.

She began chasing after it desperately, searching for where the sound was coming from, not noticing the ominous shadow that was near here. She ran through alleys, getting excited when the music became louder. She drew closer, and closer, and closer. She blinked. It was coming from a strange doll shop. A sweet looking porcelain doll sat in the window, cheeks stained a beautiful red blush and lips pouting.

0~~~~~0

She entered the shop, feeling very much like Alice, she was Alice , the song was the white rabbit and the mad hatter was-  
The man standing in front of her. He, ironically looked very much like a mad hatter. Ginger hair , the roots masked by a top hat. His clothes were like that of a toy soldiers and he looked rather mysterious, with deep _violet_ eyes and a purple tattoo adorning his left cheek. He did not smile, only stared at her.

"Welcome Girl." He said solemnly.

"Aah, h-h-hello." She mumbled

"I see you found the ring." he said as quiet as before, he said gesturing mechanically to her pocket.

"Indeed I did." She replied.

"You have beautiful eyes, they are like the deepest depths of an ocean and are as lonely as that very same ocean." He said , holding her chin and looking straight into her eyes.

"That's nice." she stuttered

"Why are you so lonely, girl?" He asked, still no traces of emotion on his face.

He moved out of the way and sat down , hand clasped underneath his chin. She gently took the seat across from him and cautiously answered his question.

"I'm all alone , because everyone I've ever known are dead and gone." She said quietly.

"Maybe one of my dolls can be a companion for you." He told her.

"Maybe." She said softly.

"Or maybe I could be a companion, and you could be a doll." He said eerily.

She leaned back in her chair as he came closer and he began to sing.

_"Build it up with wax and stone,_

_Wax and stone, wax and stone,_

_Build it up with wax and stone,_

_My fair lady_." He sang softly as he lent on the arm of her chair, which she was gripping tightly.

"No, your eyes and face are to exquisite to be made from such weak things." He said, crooning slightly.

He petted her hair and sang different lyrics.

_"Build it up with silver and gold,_

_Silver and gold, silver and gold,_

_Build it up from silver and gold, _

_My fair lady._" He sang.

She began to drift off, his rhythmic singing and patting of the hair helping with that. She thought for the last time, "Inuyasha save me."

0~~~~~~0

Deep in a completely random alley, there was a doll shop. Sat in a chair, the shop keeper waited for a customer. He brushed one of the dolls hair continuously her hair a deep raven black, her glassy eyes a dark blue, like the deepest depths of the ocean.

**And done! I had to watch his episodes to get him right. Did I get his character right?**


End file.
